Primary Sources
This page is a list of data sources not otherwise available in the public domain. Fanmail Fanmail A ((Ok, read your list. That towerbound character post that TTC wrote was actually an “as-of-now” list; and as time has gone on they have evolved and changed. The list I wrote should be the most up-to-date list as of now, although i should update it soon with new characters that have come about from questions. So all of the contradicions with Calliope, Caliborn and most of the others are answered by that. As for Tavros: the real tavros is a Bovus (which do you think sounds better, bovus or bovum?). Possible idea: Vriska attempted to create a cloning spell and used it on tavros (she snatched some hair when she saw him at a tavern), but instead of a normal 10-foot tavros he was only a few inches. She keeps him as a familiar she often keeps in her scepter. -themegamaryam Fanmail B ((that green sun comment is pretty cool. I don’t know if it should be canon, but the parallels you draw certainly would work. I could certainly retcon my towerbound universe expenation and go with yours instead; or the towerbound universe could appear to be a green sun, just be located out farther away from most other universes (possibly camouflage to avoid notice by other universes or entities?). We’ll think more about it later maybe. I read your updates and think it’s coming along smoothly. Roxy’s species would probably be “Human Demi-god” or something like that; Rose’s mom is the progenetor of all humanity along with the Dolorosa, and while Roxy may have the appearance of a human because of her mother’s Genes(can gods have genes?), she is far different due to her direct link to her mother. Also should there be an age category? -themegamaryam Fanmail C ((ages list)) Aimless Renegade: 62 Alpha John: 96 Andrew Hussie: 31 Aradia Megido: 102 (25 at time of death) Aradiabot: 2000+ Aranea Serket: 202 Becquerel: 2000+ Black King: 120 (Deceased) Black Queen: 800 Bro Strider: 35 Canon Fan-Trolls: 65 and 89 Citizen #427: 32 Cronus Ampora: 133 Damara Megido: 44 Dave Strider: 27 Dirk Strider: 29 Doc Scratch: 2000+ Equius Zahhak: 45 Eridan Ampora: 95 Executor Darkleer (mortal): 2000+ FedoraFreak: 65 Feferi Peixes: 26 Gamzee Makara: 34 God Cat: 2000+ Horuss Zahhak: 144 Jack Noir: 47 Jade Harley: 25 Jake English: 27 Jane Crocker: 27 John Egbert: 25 Kanaya Maryam: 250 Kankri Vantas: 30 Karkat Vantas: 26 Kurloz Makara: 39 Latula Pyrope: 28 Meenah Peixes: 41 Meulin Leijon: 35 Marquise Spinneret Mindfang (mortal): 288 Mituna Captor: 60 Mom Lalonde (mortal): 45 (looks 28) Ms. Paint: 801 Neophyte Redglare (mortal) Nepeta Leijon: 27 Orphaneer Dualscar (mortal): 220 Peregrine Mendicant: 413 Porrim Maryam: 600 Rose Lalonde: 25 Roxy Lalonde: 99 Rufioh Nitram: 120 Sollux Captor: 55 Tarken Golgec: 44 (deceased) Tavros Nitram: 26 Terezi Pyrope: 27 The Condescension (mortal): 330 The Disciple (mortal): 33 (deceased) The Dolorasa (mortal): 2000+ The Felt: various, but have hunted for about 200 The Grand Highblood (mortal): 288 The Handmaid (mortal): 1222 The Midnight Crew: 55(CD), 77(DD), 99(HB) The Psiioniic (mortal): 1000+ (most in cryostasis) The Signless (mortal): 35 The Summoner (mortal): 68 Vriska Serket: 166 Wayward Vagabond: 22 White King: 120 (deceased) White Queen: 800 -themegamaryam Fanmail D No, mutants aren’t subject to much more stigma then say someone who’s double-jointed. Without the hemospectrum’s oppressive category system, mutants are free to simply live like anyone else. -themegamaryam Famail E ((Probably geocentric, as the world was the primary focus of the gods when they made the universe.)) Fanmail F Very nice progress, thank you. The correct word for tavros would be “bovus”. The master list of ages for the royals was correct, as the one sent prior was an estimate. Oh yeah, and “2000+” should probably be changed to “4000+” as to go back further to more-ancient times. Terezi was enchangted by vriska using experimental and unique methods taken from the Psiionic’s secret experiments, which were destroyed during the transformation making it unrepeatable. Also Terezi is not worshiped by any cults to my knowledge yet, although that will change after her final ascension. Considering changing Terezi’s age to something like 40-50 years old (negated by her long lifespan) so that she would be old enough to guard karkat even when he was first abducted. Thanks for the work again, and tell me if there are any contradictions or gaps in knowledge i can fix. -themegamaryam Fanmail G By the way, if a title is of unknown origins, you’re free to assume it’s me unless otherwise stated as i have come up with the majority of them. Fanmail H The forbidden lands is that continent above the main one on the right, the white-lands are that cross the borders of the map. The forbidden lands is basically a landscape of evil and rejects, while the white-lands are just a barren white-sand landscape. thats where Terezi will stay to avoid completely wiping out all life on the planet when she grows bigger. Fanmail I I would guess her stomach has similar fortitude like her skin does, and a dragons stomach acid would probably be hotter and more powerful then other beings; maybe strong enough to quickly neutralize anything left alive. Fanmail J Never put much thought into this, but i guess i can give it a shot (bear in mind i have no degrees in physics or math) The seasons are caused by the expanding and contrasting of the mortal realm unique to the towerbound universe: when it contracts, the sun is closer and thus it enacts as a world-wide summer: and then when it expands outwards the sun is further away, creating a winter. The world rotates a bit, although the actual day/night is caused by the sun’s rotation. Haven’t thought about towerbound in a while, thanks for brining it back up. Fanmail K (Bear in mind that isn’t exactly to scale) WEll the one on the right-center is the main continent with the capitol being around the upper left. The one connected to that by a thin land strip is supposed to be the forbidden lands, but it might have been miscomuniaction to it being a continent, and in a final draft it might be shrunken. The one stretching across the globe is the whitelands, and the small isolated one between the main continents is the carpacian continent. The one on the left-center hasn’t been named, but it’s pretty much a less-populated version of the one on the right: it’s the new world (or was about 100 years ago), and is where many colonies and nations grew. The north and south poles are at the top and bottom respectively. They have no notable populations to speak of. Ask Trees Ask Tree A INAV: 5000 miles you say? But the Earth's exosphere terminates at 480km, so 3218688/480000 * 100 = the planet's atmosphere is 670.56% taller than Earth's. Without an increase in air pressure, this would mean the planet's mass must be smaller than Earth's, which considering it's meant to be 2x Earth's radius seems odd. Even if mass is the same as Earth's, density seems suspect: p = m/((4*pi*r^3)/3) gives bogus values. MM: What explanation would you give yourself to fix the issue? Maybe the gods never “programmed” the void to be unbreathable? INAV: As for the atmospheric height thing, there's a number of ways we could solve it. 1: Terezi doesn't need air - she photosynthesizes, like plants do. In addition, her thick skin/scales/whatever prevents the pressure difference from ripping her apart. 2: The atmosphere doesn't get thinner with altitude, but instead extends all throughout the mortal plane. 3: Through magic, Terezi is surrounded by a layer of air at ASL pressure at all times, i.e. a spacesuit without the suit. MM: I like the second one, if you don't mind i'll go retcon that into canon.